Goodbye Kitty
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Rachel has just lost her beloved kitten, it's up to the Michaelis family to try to confront the princess no flames if you don't like it then you don't need to comment about how I'm going to hell or drop the f bomb. It's unnecessary ladies and gentlemen.


Rachel sobbed burying her face in her mother's jacket.

"Kitty is all gone now. I want my Kitty!" She cried. Ciel held her close,rocking her in his arms.

"I know you do Rachel, but kitty was ill and-"

"She is so nice and fluffy, I want her." Ciel sighed.

"I would love to give her back to you, but I can't do that. Your father's upset too. I'm sorry Rachel,I know it's hard to see something you love pass on."

"She is good and sweet and nice and pretty."

"I know. But Kitty isn't ill anymore. She won't be ever again."

"I am so sad and my little heart hurts me very much." Ciel patted her back.

"Your heart will feel better Rachel, it's never easy to say goodbye."

"I do not like goodbye. Goodbye hurts!"

"Yes it does. You're going to feel sad for a little while but remember that Kitty wants you to be happy. "

"it does not feel good to do it mommy."

"If I could've done something to make her better,I would." Ciel wasn't fond of the creature but it had been the world to his daughter. To see her in tears was very difficult for him.

"Will Daddy come back with the flowers soon?"

"I hope so." Ciel silently cursed his mate for staying away from their daughter at a time like this. He would have a few words for him.

At the moment, his priority was the child clinging to him.

"Mommy, I will cry forever and ever."

"No, just for a while like I told you. You're not going to forget kitty, but it's not always going to feel like this."

"Do you think kitty is with grandma Rachel and grandpa Vincent?"

"I don't know love. We can ask them when they visit."Ciel replied truthfully.

"Ciel, Rachel are you two okay?" Lizzy asked softly.

"No, Kitty is all gone, I am a crying Rachel." Lizzy cleared her throat.

"Well, Ciel, Finny's almost done."

"Thank you." He said.

"Mommy, can I tell the kitty story?"Rachel sniffled.

"I think that's a good idea, Lizzy,can you take her to get the book and keep an eye on her while i go see if Sebastian's back yet?"

"Of course. Come on sweetheart." Lizzy put an arm around the child and led her away. Ciel walked through the front door and stood in the front yard .

He waited nearly ten minutes before his sons appeared carrying red roses.

"Mama,we got pretty ones for sister Rachel. " Evian told him.

"I see that, take your brothers inside." Evian looked at his brothers.

"Oh no, mama is angry at dad. I hope he will not be too angry. Come on brothers we have to see sister Rachel." The boy made their way inside leaving Ciel to confront Sebastian.

"my dear Ciel, I know you are less than happy with me-"

"no, I am livid and you better have a damn good reason as to why it took you five hours into town to get flowers for that cat. Our daughter needed you here. It doesn't take five hours to get flowers. What the hell were you doing, growing them yourself?" Ciel shouted.

"Ciel you know that is -"

"Don't. Get in there and comfort her. I swear sometimes you make it so easy for me to want to-"

"When you see why it took so long my love, you may not be so angry." Sebastian said calmly. He attempted to kiss Ciel only to be rejected.

"You truly are livid, I cannot even-"

"Keep walking Sebastian, it's not going to happen." Sebastian could understand his mate's anger. Rachel had needed her parents and it had taken more time than expected.

Ciel followed him inside silently.

Sebastian was already holding the child when he entered.

"Mama, please don't be angry with dad. He will be sad." Evian pleaded.

"well, it's a sad day for everyone. He's no exception." Ciel said coldly.

"Pardon me, Alois and Luca have arrived." Cynna announced.

"send them in please." Sebastian replied.

"right away sir." Cynna gave a small bow and exited.

moments later Alois appeared with Luca at his side.

"Alois, you did not bring baby Lenora, did you forget her?" Rowan asked.

"No. Naveen took her to see his mom and dad." The blonde boy explained.

He turned to the girl in her father's arms.

"I'm sorry about Kitty princess."Rachel reached for him.

"i am so sad. Poor kitty. I love her" she said as Alois held her.

"I know Rachel, but you saw how ill she was, it wasn't comfortable for her. I know that doesn't make it easier but she's better now."

"brother, i feel sad for Rachel."Luca leaned into Alois ' side.

"Master Sebastian, your guests have arrived." Cynna called and gestured the group inside.

"Undertaker, Grell, prince Soma, Agni, please have a seat." Sebastian said politely.

They did as they were told and undertaker handed Sebastian a tiny black custom made coffin which had a golden nameplate that read "Kitty." A red rose had been hand painted on the lid.

"there you are, i hope this is alright." He said before greeting everyone.

"Perfect, thank you." Sebastian took the object and examined it. He took it from the room.

"So young Earl, been keeping yourself busy I see." undertaker commented only to receive an angry look from Ciel.

"Princess Rachel, such a lovely name." Undertaker said trying to take her mind off wit briefly.

She nodded but didn't speak.

"You know, dogs and cats aren't like people, they don't need things like me. You see, animals usually go to walk with the angels when they leave their family. I think it's safe to assume that your little Kitty is with your grandparents.

"Grandma Rachel and grandpa Vincent?" She asked.

"That's right. I'm sure they're going to find each other. I bet they'll even take care of her for you."

"Do you really think so?"

"My dear, when it comes to this subject, I'm somewhat of an expert."

"mommy, do you think grandma Rachel and grandpa Vincent will take care of her like the funny man said?"

"If Kitty finds them, I know they will. mother loved cats but because I couldn't be around them, she wasn't able to have any."

"Grandpa Vincent will like her too?"

"Of course he will."

"Will they bring her to visit?"

"There's no harm in asking." Ciel answered. He turned to Grell.

"And why are you here exactly?"

"to pay my respects to the dearly departed beast." Ciel looked at him skeptically.

"Is that right, you came all the way from London to pay respects to a cat you never saw?"

"Well, i-"

"You just came here to see Sebastian didn't you?"

"Alright fine, yes. Are you happy you little -"

"Grell,behave yourself, we're guests here and the young earl would be well within his rights to throw you out and ban you as well as physically removing you from this property so I suggest that unless you want him to take out his anger on you, be quiet." Undertaker chastised.

"Thank you." Ciel replied.

"Funny man, do you think she will remember me?"

"Certainly, let me try to explain. Let's say that your mother decided to come visit me for a few days, it's a distance away but would he forget that he has such sweet children at home waiting for him?' Rachel shook her head.

"Heaven is a little farther than London but she can look down on you and remember how much you love her."

"I hope so. I am a sad Rachel without her."

"I know Princess. " undertaker said softly. "But it won't hurt this badly forever. Kitty will always be in your heart."

"It does not feel good."

"We know Princess. Each of us as felt this pain at some point in our lives."Alois explained. Rachel looked up at him and sniffled.

"You did too?"

"Many times. I was so sad that I didn't think I would ever be truly happy again."

"Oh no, poor Alois, I will hug you." Rachel said before doing just that.

"Thank you." The boy said softly.

"We are ready to begin, if you would all follow me," Cynna appeared in the doorway and the group followed him out to the courtyard.

Sebastian and the servants were already out there waiting. A small hole had been dug under the large tree and a small stone statue behind it. The stone cat with angel wings spread out with the name "Kitty" greeted them. Sebastian held the small coffin in his hand and The flowers were placed in vases to the side. Alois set Rachel down and the child immediately grabbed Ciel's hand. The other three children patted her back and shoulder as they stood close.

"Thank you for being here for our daughter, it means a lot to her I'm sure." Sebastian greeted the group.

"As you are aware, Kitty is no longer able to be here and so my Ciel and I thought it would only be fair to give her this small send off. She was after all, part of this family. If anyone has anything to say to kitty, I invite you to do so." He said placing the coffin on the ground.

"I will say something, I liked Kitty a lot and she made Sister Rachel very happy. She was a very good kitty and I will miss her lots." Rowan said leaning into Ciel's side for comfort .

"That was lovely Rowan, thank you." Sebastian smiled sadly.

"I will say happy things too. Kitty was a nice kitty and she did not bite or scratch or anything. She was nice to sister Rachel and the babies too. I liked her even though puppy did not. I am happy that sister Rachel had kitty. I am sorry sister Rachel, I know you are sad."Vincent said hugging his sister.

"Kitty was loved very much and she loved us too. I will not forget kitty. She made us all happy and Sister Rachel was happy to have her. Kitty made me happy because she was nice to my family,I am happy kitty was here." Evian said, the statement was followed by silence.

"Mommy, will you please say something to Kitty?" Rachel asked tearfully. Ciel couldn't refuse his daughter in a time like that.

"Kitty was a good cat, she was a great playmate for Rachel and made her so very happy.I liked that about her. I was happy to see how much she made the children smile."

"Thank you mommy. Daddy, it is your turn now."

"Kitty was a wonderful addition to this family, I shall never forget the smile she brought to us each time she would rub her head against our hands. Nor the way she would run through the castle chasing the ball of sting. The afternoons. Kitty spent with me while the child slept will always be a fond memory." He said.

"I will say something now. Kitty was pretty and good. I liked to pet her and feed her and pat her head. She was my favorite kitty in the whole world and I am a sad Rachel because she went away. I love you kitty, I will always love you. You made me happy and played with me and cuddled with me and you will always be in my tiny heart. I will miss you lots, please find Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent. Mommy says they will take care of you." She turned to Ciel and raised her arms up to him. Ciel lifted her up and hugged her.

"Anyone else?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd like to say something, yes I would. Kitty was very nice, and even though she liked to run out in front of me while I walked, I liked her very much." Mey-Rin said bowing her head.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"I liked how kitty was so friendly she let me pet her when I was done out here."Finny said.

"She was pretty nice I have to admit." Bard said

"Truly she was a wonderful cat and will be missed greatly." Tanaka added.

"Certainly. Kitty was a lovely pet." Cynna agreed.

"Thank you, Kitty would be happy to be loved." Rachel sobbed.

"She must have been very loved. What a wonderful family she has here." Agni commented.

"Yes Mr. Agni, I loved her lots and lots."

"It is very difficult to lose someone who means so much to you. If you keep your friend in your heart and she will always be with you." Soma added.

"Now it is time to bid our dear Kitty farewell." Sebastian picked up the small coffin and placed it in the ground.

"I invite you all to drop in a rose as you pass. The rest will be placed on top as a sign of our love." Each person took the suggestion.

"I am happy that Kitty has so many friends." Rachel said.

"If you would like to join us, we shall have some refreshments inside." The servants took the children inside leaving Ciel alone by the grave.

"Are you still angry my love?" Sebastian asked.

"Honestly yes, she's hurting and you should have been here for her you were only supposed to go get the flowers and come home. It's her first experience with death she should've had both of us."

" I understand your concern Ciel. I apologize and I shall apologize to our daughter as well."

"I hope so, but I also want you to understand that what you did for her was really nice. She did say she was happy that the cat had friends. Because of that, I'm going to forgive you." Sebastian smiled.

"Good, I love you very much Ciel." Sebastian said lifting him up and holding him close.

"I love you too. Let's go inside, she'll need us."

"Yes, perhaps you will allow me to comfort you for a while as well?" Ciel simply nodded. It hurt him to see his daughter in pain.

"I think I'd just like to be held for a bit."

"My love, I will hold you forever if only you would allow me."

A/N: In loving memory of my dog who I lost two days ago to kidney disease. He was my heart. I had him from 8 months and he would have been 16 In September


End file.
